


I'll Hold Back Your Hair

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coughing, Domestic Fluff, Dry heaving, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vomiting, i guess?, puking, that's all minor though i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux was never used to coddling when he was child. But when his annoying boyfriend falls ill one night, he's forced to adapt. It's what he's good at though, right?…Right…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold Back Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @pidgy-draws for letting me write a short fic about your gorgeous art! i'm super happy you let me do this. this fic is dedicated to you, with lots of hugs and squishes and cheek kisses! thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!  
> find the art at this link: <http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/145947397651/doodle-day-piece-2-alright-crackedverbosity-i>

"Goddamnit, Ren, let me help you!" Hux groaned when Kylo turned his head, rejecting the liquid medication Hux was trying to give him. 

"No…I…can't…" Kylo gritted his teeth, then pulled the waste bin to his face, puking again.

Hux had been up with Kylo since an ungodly hour. He'd been woken up by the pounding of of obscenely large feet across their floor, and the bathroom door slamming open. He'd finally gotten out of bed when he heard Kylo vomit into the toilet more than once. He'd put Kylo's hair back into an attempt of a bun to keep it out of his face after he'd gotten tired of holding it back. Eventually, Hux had helped his boyfriend back into bed, making sure to surround Kylo with towels they could afford to ruin with Kylo's bodily fluids. When Kylo wasn't puking, he was reaching for another tissue, or coughing into his arm.

Germs disgusted Hux. However, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he needed to help Kylo. He _wanted_ to help Kylo. He just wasn't sure if he'd be good at it. He shoved that aside and decided to swallow his pride and help his sick oaf of a boyfriend. And much to Hux's annoyance, Kylo was refusing his help.

"Kylo, _please_ , for the love of all that is on earth, _take the fucking medicine_!" Hux nearly shouted.

Kylo looked at Hux, purple bags visible under his eyes. He surrendered a shaking hand to Hux, and Hux placed the cup of red syrup in his hand. Kylo looked at the syrup with disgust, then quickly downed it. He made a face and shivered, the taste not going down easily. He always hated how it lingered in your mouth and coated your throat, and he thought Hux might have taken pity on him and given him a tablet instead. But, _no_. Hux always insisted the liquid worked faster, and who was Kylo to argue right now?

Hux got up and threw the cup away, washing his hands. "Was that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Quit being dramatic. You'll feel better soon with that in your system."

Kylo nodded, then puked. Hux grimaced while rubbing Kylo's back, trying to soothe him. He noticed Kylo was shivering and shaking, so he wrapped Kylo's favorite blanket around him. Hux heard a mumbled "thanks," and then the awful sounds of more vomiting.

Hux was no mind-reader, nor was he an inherently affectionate person, but he picked up on Kylo's need for affection. He would've preferred to be wearing a surgeon's mask and scrubs with rubber gloves, but desperate times, he supposed. He didn't normally give out hugs and kisses, and he was not a warm and fuzzy person; when somebody was sick, he wouldn't even get near them. But, he was willing to give Kylo what he wanted if it meant he would stop moping and whining for a little.

He placed a gentle kiss in Kylo's messy mop of hair and rubbed his back. "It'll be okay, dear."

Hux tried not to freak out when Kylo leaned into him, and he succeeded. Instead of immediately taking a bath in hand sanitizer, he held Kylo close and comforted him. If he was being honest with himself-which he rarely was-he'd want Kylo to do the same for him if he was in this position.

At this point, Kylo was dry heaving since he'd emptied his stomach. It pained Hux to watch Kylo gag and try to vomit when thews soothing left. Bodies were evil like that; it puts you in pain even when the threat is gone. Hux tried to remember his last bout with the stomach flu, or even food poisoning; he traced it back to a bad tray of sushi at some restaurant in London. That was almost three years ago. If he tried hard enough, he could still remember the burning sensation he felt when he was dry heaving, and it made him have a little more compassion for Kylo. When Kylo started to cry from the pain, Hux wiped his tears away.

"I should take you to the emergency room," Hux said, tucking a dark curl behind Kylo's ear.

"No, please, no." Kylo coughed after speaking.

Hux pressed the back of his hand to Kylo's forehead, then drew it back quickly. "Kylo, you're burning up."

Kylo coughed again, then spit into the waste bin. "I'm actually cold."

"It's because you have a fever, dips hit. You'd get better if you let me take you to the ER _now_."

"Hux, I'm _fine_."

"I will drag your arse out of here."

"No, Hux. Fuck, relax."

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Fine. Here's what we'll do: we'll stay here, you can continue to suffer, but if you're not any better by morning, I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"Fine," Kylo growled.

Hux wanted to feel pride in getting his way, but he couldn't, not with how bad Kylo was coughing. He stacked pillows up, then gently pushed Kylo back into the elevated stack. Kylo was sitting up, but hopefully comfortable. He brushed Kylo's sweaty hair out of his face, and Kylo weakly smiled before spitting into the waste bin again. Hux hid his displeasure when Kylo took his hand and weakly squeezed it; he tried not to think about germs crawling onto his hands, trying to infect him. He reluctantly squeezed Kylo's hand back.

Kylo let go of his hand, then clutched the waste bin to his chest like it was a treasured toy. He looked at Hux, who was laying back down. Hux closed his eyes, and he felt Kylo shift the sheets. He heard Kylo sniff, then cough. He decided to wait for Kylo to fall asleep, just in case something happened. Just in case Kylo needed his help.

Sooner than he thought, Kylo was asleep. Hux turned back around to face Kylo, and he tucked the sheets close around him. His mouth was open, since he most likely couldn't breathe through his nose. Hux revealed in the silence he so rarely got when he was with Kylo. He loved him, but that man was loud.

True to Hux's opinion, he was woken up by Kylo _loudly_ hacking up a lung. He immediately rolled over and patted Kylo's back. Kylo was sitting up, coupled over, his blanket wrapped tightly around his should;der. He even had it pulled over his head. Hux had never seen a sadder-looking bundle, if you could call a broad, hulking mass of a man under a blanket. 

Feeling sorry for the sneezing and hacking Kylo, Hux quickly got up and went to the kitchen. As quickly as he could, he made Kylo chamomile tea with plenty of honey. It was a remedy that Hux used often to help with sickness. He sat on his knees and held the mug, helping Kylo drink a small sip at a time.

"Thanks, Hux," Kylo said, his voice hoarse.

"Do you feel any better, love?" Hux asked. He made sure to make his voice as soft as possible, and to use the sappiest pet name he could. All of it would make Kylo feel a little better; he just knew it.

Kylo weakly nodded. "It feels good. Especially on my throat."

"Good." Hux kissed Kylo's sweaty forehead, checking his temperature with his lips. Kylo was still overly warm, but better than his midnight fever. Keeping Kylo in his bundle, He pushed him back into his raised stack of pillows, then began brushing Kylo's forehead with his thumb. "Now, get some rest. You need it."

"Hux.."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Hux smiled when Kylo's eyes were closed. "You're welcome, love."

**Author's Note:**

> go follow @pidgy-draws if you're not (idk how you're not; she's one of the best artists in the kylux fandom!!)! she's super sweet and kind and always willing to talk, even to nerds/losers like me.  
> also, feel free to hit up my ask box @more-trash-by-trash to request head canons for kylux or any other ship, or personal ones with you and a character! (my ask box is lonely and needs some TLC..pls help!)  
> i hope you look at some of my other tics on here also! thank you!!


End file.
